mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Jrgabro
right Sobre mi. ¡Hola! , Aqui tendras información sobre mis gustos, disgustos y mis caracteristicas, escucha música porque esto tomara un rato http://i.imgur.com/v1vUKRg.png . Pero en resumen... Me gustan los Videojuegos, Amo la musica electronica, Soy muy amable, Respetuoso, Me gusta tener muchos amigos pero no enemigos, Vivo en Veraruz, México. Nunca abandono a un amigo... ¡Nunca! '''http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/aar/es/images/7/7a/9.png . Mis cosas favoritas. *'' Mis programas favoritos son: '' '' 1.The Simpson. 2.My little pony. 3.The walking dead. *thumb|162px|¿No es adorable :3?'''''Personajes favoritos: 1.Fluttershy. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/callofduty4s/images/0/08/Fluttershy_you_don%27t_say.png 2. Inserte otro personaje favorito aqui 3. Inserte otro personaje favorito aquix2 *''Musica favorita:'' 1.Electronica. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120411023902/foodtest/images/d/de/Cool_rd_emote.png thumb|Mas genial impossibru http://images.wikia.com/callofduty4s/images/4/41/Imposibru.png Credits: Dj pon hooves|157x157px 2.Dubstep 3.Rock. *''Juegos Favoritos:'' Multijugador:' ''Battlefield 4. 'Campaña:' Gears of War 2. 'Historia:' Undertale :'v 'RPG:' The Witcher 3 'Aventuras: 'The Legend of Zelda a Link to the Past. 'Supervivencia: 'Maincra. 'Terror: 'Cry Of Fear. '''Acción: Megaman X. Actualmente Jugando: '''Warframe - PayDay 2 - Team Fortress 2 - Borderlands 2 - PlanetSide 2 - Battlefield 4. *Musica Asombrosa: ''' ''Gustos. 'Me gustan una gran cantidad de cosas aqui unas de ellas.' *Videojuegos: Esto no me gusta... me encanta http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/tehkittycat/images/2/2c/RaritySuperSmileEmote.png , ¿a quien no le gusta esto? no he conocido a ninguna persona que no le agraden. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/callofduty4s/images/6/69/PinkiePieshrugohwell_original.png *Ayudar:'' Me gusta ayudar a la gente... me entretiene y se siente bien. *''Amigos: ''Hablar con tus amigos quienes siempre te apoyaran... no tiene precio. *''Lo dificil: ''¿Porque me habria de gustar esto? ¡Simple! Entre más grande el reto mayor el triunfo. Aparte puedes mejorar tus habilidades y experiencias. *''Música: ''Esto me inspira y me entretiene, tambien me da ideas sueños y esperanzas. *''Un Gracias:'' Simplemente la más grande recompensa que pueden darte, me anima a seguir siendo justo, amable y apoyador. Significa una recompensa por algo bien hecho. Disgustos. *''Amenazas:'' Esto lo odio con toda el alma ya que solo los cobardes amenazan pero la mayoria no tiene el valor para hacerlo. "Perro que ladra no muerde" *''Arrogantes: ''No hay nada peor que una persona así alguien que se cree mejor que los demas y peor aun los arrogantes presumen cosas que no tienen ni la más minima importancia. Simplemente el peor defecto del ser humano. *''Mentirosos: ''yo se mentir y bien, pero nunca lo hago. Esta experiencia me permite detectar mentiras muy bien en especial con mis amigos. Pero no me molesta si es una mentira muy pobre. *''Bravucones: ''No necesito explicar nada... Con esa palabra tú ya sabes muy bien la razón. *''Irrespetuosos: ''Simplemente no me refiero a respetar a una persona con autoridad (como administradores), yo con el respeto me refiero a todas las personas. Todos somos iguales. *''Insultos: ''Por desgracia la mayoria de los insultos, son a las espaldas de alguien lo cual es aun más despreciable. *''Escuela: ''Tú ya sabes porque. http://images.wikia.com/creepypasta/images/c/cb/1241851-IE1XEYX.gif F.A.Q. ¿?: ¿Eres mujero hombre? R= Hombre. ¿?: ¿Que edad tienes? R= 17 años (Edad de 2016) ¿?: ¿Cual es tu pony favorito de la serie my little pony? R= Me enorgullese decir que Fluttershy :3. ¿?: ¿No eres muy viejo para la serie? R= Hay personas de 40 años que lo ven, aparte todos tienen libertad de elegir lo que les gusta y lo que no. ¿?: ¿Como comenzaste a ver la serie? R= Vi que se veia muy popular en internet y hasta hisieron memes sobre eso, asi que decidi verlo. Yo lo vi desde que comenzo la serie pero luego decidi no verlo más para evitar recibir burlas, pero luego resulto ser que muchos de mis compañeros lo veian y les paso lo mismo. ¿?: ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? R= Claro, si... si tu quieres. ¿?: ¿Tienes novia? R= No... Por eso tengo dinero en mi billetera (ya oigo a las feminazis :'v) Tengo Novio Lista de amigos. * [[:Usuario:Axochitl|'Axochitl']]: Mi pareja, lo amo, y no dejare de hacerlo, ha estado conmigo en las buenas y malas, cuando mas lo he necesitado el estuvo ahi, ambos hemos pasado muchas cosas, y me alegra que aun pueda estar al lado de alguien como el. :3 * Speedmaster78: 'Me llevo muy bien con este wey, ojala nunca cambie http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/callofduty4s/images/d/d5/Emoticon_notbadobama_meme.png . * 'Turop: Un amigo chileno al cual me gusta charlar con el un poco, aun asi me llevo bien con el aunque casi siempre lo veo ausente http://i.imgur.com/JdZcVno.png . * 'The Demon Hunter Dante Sparda: '''Su Nombre es el mas largo de todo el chat, y en Steam a cada rato se lo cambia, es la unica persona que veo que me hace competencia en habilidad y tiempo de juego, ya que casi siempre que esta conectado se la pasa jugando. * 'DJ_Pon_Hooves: 'No la he visto en mucho tiempo y el tiempo que hable con ella fue muy breve pero divertido. * 'Princesa cadenpie: '''La mas joven y reciente, aunque aveces es algo desesperada aun asi trata amablemente otras personas. Mis páginas favoritas. * Fluttershy * Monstercat * Ocgabro Un OC de mai frend Dj_pon_hooves http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/callofduty4s/images/d/d5/Emoticon_notbadobama_meme.png * Battlelog * Steam